Reikoku na Kizuna: Cruel Bonds
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: Vegeta, Gohan, and Bulma have been kidnapped! Goku's still not back! BULMA, A HAREM GIRL!?!
1. Black out

Disclaimer: I do not and unfortunately never will own DBZ. That belongs to the great Akira Toriyama. 

Author Notes: This is my second serious fic. It takes place on an altered timeline. What I mean by that is that it starts out on the regular DBZ timeline, but then it turns into one I completely made up. Get what I'm saying? Good. Well here's my last piece of information. There is a Vegeta/ Bulma get-together in here sometime in the future. P.S: I love my reader's, but I love my reviewers even more.

  Reikoku na Kizuna: Cruel Bonds 

   " Gohan! What have I told you about going off like that? You're supposed to be studying, not outside with those ruffians. With that Vegeta around it's even more dangerous than before. He wants to kill your father, so he might kill you too. I wouldn't be able to bare it if you were taken away from me Gohan. GOHAN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" 

   The child mentioned winced. This was the third time this week he had gotten caught coming back from outside, late at night. He had stayed outside again in hopes that he might be the first to catch sight of his dad, when he came back. So far it wasn't working.   

   Tonight was the same. He had quietly re-opened his window and climbed inside. He had landed with a soft thud, which no normal human should have heard, but he was wrong.

    He had always thought his mother had somehow inherited the ears of a namekian, and his theory was soon proved true. Within those next few moments, Chi Chi had busted into his room in a fit of anger.

   Now, here he was getting the lecture of a lifetime as he stared at his two bare feet in interest. As his mother continued, he began to feel the tiring activities of the day take its tolls. His lids grew heavy and he gave a big yawn. He then blinked his eyes in surprise when he no longer heard his mom's upset yelling.

    " Oh my poor baby. You must be exhausted. Tsk. Tsk. Get into bed right now young man. I want you to get your sleep. Goodnight Go-…"

  Chi Chi fell to the floor with a thud. Gohan never got a chance to see the intruders, because he too found himself knocked out. The previously hidden creature picked up the boy's body and flew out of the open window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

   Vegeta was beyond upset. In fact, he was pissed. How the hell did he get stuck on this damn planet? He was the Saiyan no Ouji. That stupid onna had offered her home, and somehow that became his living quarters. 

   That baka Kakarrot went off somewhere like a coward. Now he was forced to wait for the third class to return so he could tell him how he achieved Super Saiyan. He had been working in a gravity machine the onna had created, and had become much stronger.

    "Just wait Kakarrot! I will kill you, and I will become super saiyan, as I was destined to be."

  Just as Vegeta went to up the gravity, he paused. 

   " Come out coward, and face me like a true warrior."

    A female appeared before him, sporting a black uniform accompanied by a silk cape. 

   " My name is Ryouko. I have been sent here to capture you. It seems my King has taken an interest in you all." 

   Vegeta smirked. 

" Then why didn't he come down here himself? What a weakling, sending someone else to do his job."

" I will not tolerate such insolence," the woman snarled.

" Then leave," Vegeta sneered at her, "It's as simple as that onna."

   Both parties were interrupted as another creature landed beside her. This creature, Vegeta noticed, was not alone; for in its arms lay no other than Bulma Briefs. The onna turned to address him.

 " Private Okami, may I ask why you carrying something not concerned with this mission?"

    The beast-man looked reluctant. 

" General Mikake, I apologize. I only felt that she would make a…worthy concubine."

    Ryouko snorted. 

" I suggest you learn to think with your brain and not your head in future missions."

" Of course general."

  "Oh never mind. Keep her if you will. We've wasted enough time here already. Let me just get my prey and we'll be ready." She glanced at Vegeta. " This shouldn't take long."

   Before Vegeta was able to even get himself in a fighting stance, Ryouko had teleported behind him with a hand to his neck.

" Night night monkey boy."

   And then he was out cold. Ryouko hauled the mighty prince onto her shoulder. 

   "Come on Okami. Master Konton shouldn't be kept waiting."

   Then they were gone, and nobody even knew. The only sign of their presence was the silver streak that was briefly shown against the night sky, as the ship disappeared into space.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owari

I finally finished this chap. after such a loooooooong time of only having half of it done. I hope you like this. I did when I thought it up. It should get better as I go on. I hope you like it enough to read AND review. Thanx! Good reading to you!


	2. TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!

Reikoku Na Kizuna: Cruel Bonds  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author Notes: In this scene they are on the ship and already in deep space. That's about it. Read on!  
  
Gohan groaned. He felt like he had been hit with a Kamehameha blast. What had been going on? He remembered his mom yelling, then...nothing. He drew a blank. Why would he just black out unless he had been knocked out. And why was he so cold? Gohan opened his eyes for the first time, and gasped. He was cold because he was on a dark, cemented floor. And he blacked out because he was knocked out; but by who? Why would they take him away, and who are they? It was all so confusing. He looked around and gasped as he found himself staring into a pair of cold, ebony eyes.  
  
" V-Vegeta?" Well that was bad. If they could catch the mighty prince, the enemy would not be defeated any time soon, especially with his father gone.  
  
" Stop staring brat, before I make you."  
  
With that, Gohan quickly turned his stare elsewhere, only to find Bulma in his sights.  
  
" BULMA!"  
  
He went and knelt beside her.  
  
" Bulma, are you okay? Bulma?"  
  
The female in question blinked sleepily before snapping to attention and smacking the youth on the head.  
  
" WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU WAKE ME UP? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROO- ."  
  
She cut herself off, as she realized her surroundings. She definitely was not in her room, and she definitely needed to be awake. She looked at the boy, who was now rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry Gohan."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
" I would appreciate it you would keep your big mouth shut onna."  
  
Bulma looked over to where the third voice came from, hoping to Kami it wasn't who she thought it was. Her fears were confirmed as the arrogant prince came into her view. Before she could say anything, Gohan's small voice got her attention.  
  
"Do you know how we got here Ms. Bulma?"  
  
She frowned. " If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked you, now would I? All I remember was that I was working on an update for the gravity machine and then.I'm here. That's all I can tell you kid."  
  
She looked at the older male.  
  
" So what's your excuse O Mighty One?"  
  
"Shut up and look around you woman. This is not a game. We are prisoners of some tyrant whom is stronger than any of us. We are prisoners."  
  
" But my dad will get us."  
  
He snorted. " Brat, your Father is probably nowhere near us, or Earth. If he manages to get back to the Earth, he sure won't have a way to get back off it. The only chance of finding us were between the Onna and myself, and were both here."  
  
" Why you and Bulma?"  
  
" Because only I know about the space outside of your solar system, and she has enough intelligence to build a ship, and a crappy one at that." He was satisfied when silence met his ears. It seemed his words finally got through to the bakas. Not that he was any happier. Right after he was freed from Frieza he gets enslaved once more. Was this his destiny? Would he never reclaim his title and honor? Would he never achieve his ultimate form because of this? He shook his head and sneered at the sniveling child before him.  
  
" What's going to happen to us Mr. Vegeta?"  
  
"Get off me brat! We will probably serve as this being's soldiers, but Bulma," he smirked at her, "gets a special job. Bulma is going to be a concubine. They'll put her in a harem where she belongs."  
  
Bulma saw red.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
Vegeta tilted his head.  
  
" Now that's no way for a whore to talk. You better learn to hold your tongue before they make you learn to use it. Heh."  
  
Nothing could have stopped Bulma from storming across that cell to slap the saiyan.except for that huge wolf-man of a guard who came up to the door.  
  
"Pipe it down Bitch, unless you want to go to the harem early."  
  
Nothing else needed to be said, for soon nothing could be heard except for the small whimpers of a scared young boy and a terrified young woman.  
  
.................................... Owari  
  
Well that was the second chapter!! Yay!! I hope you liked that as well! The rating will probably change to either R or NC-17 depending on my mood when I write my next chapters. This is a major angst because of that. Well, happy reading to you!!!  
  
R/R please. 


	3. You'd be better off as a whore

Reikoku na Kizuna 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. That's Akira Toriyama's job!  
  
Author Notes: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up as he heard footsteps coming toward their cell. He frowned. It was that woman. He turned back around to continue staring at Kakarrot's brat, whom was snoring as if he were in his very own bed!  
  
~ His Father's genes must be stronger than he is. ~  
  
" Face me when I'm about to talk to you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta did not move. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring the fact that she even addressed him.  
  
" This is your last warning no Ouji. Look at me when I speak to you, or suffer the consequences."  
  
This time, he turned. If possible his scowl got even darker as he caught a glimpse of mirth in his captor's eyes.  
  
" Good boy." She looked at the two behind him, before shooting an unhindered ki blast at the both of them. She was rewarded by the surprised howl from the young boy, and the pained scream of the wench. Ryouko watched as Vegeta turned his head to his 'companions'.  
  
" Shut the hell up! The torture hasn't even begun yet, and you are already crying like bratlings! If you plan to survive, you better learn to suck it up, and dish it out with a vengeance. Now quit your wah waahing and pay attention."  
  
Gohan sniffled and settled down, while Bulma glared a glare worthy of the prince himself at the woman whom was speaking.  
  
  
  
" As you should know, my name is Ryouko."  
  
She looked at the two saiyans before turning a sharp eye to Bulma.  
  
" You two will call me General Mikake, since you will serve as my Master's servants. The wench shall address me as Lady Mikake."  
  
Bulma started in rage.  
  
" I am not a wench, so don't call me one! I am Bulma Briefs, and I'm also smarter than you and your damn Master put together! I'm warning you now, that if I don't figure a way out of this place myself, my friend, Goku, will come and get me! Not only that, but he'll kill you and blow this place up!"  
  
  
  
Ryouko gave her a calculating look with an edge to it that made Bulma look away. Ryouko turned to Vegeta.  
  
" Tell me Prince. Is this girl more than she seems? I mean she's either incredibly stupid, or incredibly confidant in her skills in order to speak in such a way. You seem to know her well enough, so tell me, does she have worthy intelligence, or does she have a death wish?"  
  
Vegeta stared coldly at Bulma before replying to the woman before him.  
  
" The Onna was truthful to some extent. You see humans are pitiful, stupid, weakling creatures who developed the concept that they are the center of the universe."  
  
He smirked.  
  
" To put it bluntly, she's too stupid to even remember her best friend's name."  
  
  
  
Ryouko sneered at the other female.  
  
" I see. I guess I'll have to transfer you sooner than expected, since you're so eager to use your mouth. You have three more hours to rest until I come for you."  
  
With that, she left.  
  
  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta. " What the hell was that for?  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled back. " Are you really that dense woman?'  
  
  
  
Gohan started. " Oh I know! If they found out Bulma was so smart, they would have made her one of their scientists or something!"  
  
  
  
Bulma scowled. " That would be better than being their whore!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted. " Well, if you want even the slightest chance of escaping, you'd be better off as a whore. They won't be watching you too closely because you're not a threat. Also, when they split us up, you'll probably be able to get paired with one of us."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean that if we get to a certain rank, one of us could take you as our permanent concubine."  
  
" I refuse."  
  
  
  
" You don't get it. In three hours your life won't be in your hands anymore. You can't refuse. All you can do is survive."  
  
  
  
Vegeta gave her one last look before turning over and going to sleep. Gohan curled up against a wall and followed Vegeta's example. Bulma, however; was stiff, and did not relax. It was only after an hour of staring at the sleeping saiyans did she fall asleep.  
  
....................................Owari  
  
Took a while for me to update, so I'm sorry! I was revising in my head, and I had to straighten things out! Thanks for all those who are reading! 


	4. Survive

Reikoku no Kizuna 4 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z_. (As if you didn't know that already…)_**

Author Notes: Hey, it took a while to update, but not as long as before! _(Cheers for herself)_ On to the story!

   Bulma was walking down a dark path. There were no shadows, and no sounds.  There was just her. 

   "Where am I?"

   She looked about for any clue as to her location, but couldn't find one. Suddenly, she was brought down to her knees in pain.

   ~ What's going on? It feels like someone just kicked me in my legs~

      The next wave of pain came from her stomach, and she found herself sprawled on the floor. This time she thought she heard something.

   " WENCH"

   She cried out as pain radiated from her shoulder, and her vision began to blur. After blinking a couple of times, she looked up to see it was no longer dark. She was in her cell…and so was another soldier. The pain was still there, and it became obvious about what happened. She was dreaming, and that beast kicked at her to wake her up. She scowled.

   " It's about time you woke up. Get up so we can go."

   Bulma looked at him, scared.

   " At least let me say goodbye. Please? I may never see them again."

   The beast-man sneered.

   " Does it look like I care? You had plenty of time to talk, and you didn't. Now shut up and come on."

   He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her up. Bulma tried to struggle, but that resulted in a painful blow to her still-hurting stomach. The beast put her on his shoulder and turned to walk out. Teary-eyed, Bulma took one last look at the saiyans. Gohan was sleeping peacefully, but she found herself staring straight into the eyes of the Prince. He was awake! His eyes challenged hers, as if to question her will to live.

   Right before the soldier carried her out of sight, Bulma found herself mouthing, " I will survive."

   With that, Bulma was carried out of sight and out of mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

   Gohan woke up to find himself curled in a corner. He shivered. 

~ It's cold in here~

He sat up and saw Vegeta staring at him. He stared back. Vegeta scowled and stared. He gave a nervous smile and stared. Finally Vegeta growled.

 " Keep your damn eyes to yourself brat."

   He looked down. Then, he frowned. Where was Bulma?

   " Mr. Vegeta-…"

   " Shut up, and let me talk. The woman was taken away. Soon they will come back for us. We will be separated, and we probably won't even see each other for 3 years at the least. That is, if you two live long enough. I suggest you listen to every word I say, if you want to live to see tomorrow.

   Don't talk unless you're spoken to. Don't correct your superiors, even if they're wrong. Obey all orders. Don't show weakness. Don't be weak. Don't whine. Don't be polite to those under you. You must command them, and prove your worth. 

   In other words, you must forget all that you've been taught. You must start over, and make a new life for yourself. Do not linger in the past or you'll become a part of it. Your Father will not save you this time. He doesn't know where we are, and if he did, he wouldn't be able to get here. Know this and get stronger."

    A shadow appeared between them, and Gohan was grabbed by the neck. It appeared to be another one of the soldiers.

    " Come on kid."

   The creature was thin, but strong. As he was carried away, Vegeta called out to him.

   " Get stronger brat. Become the saiyan your father could not."

   Gohan was scared. Luckily, he was rendered unconscious before he could truly worry about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

   Not too much later, Vegeta looked up to see Ryouko waiting at his cell door. She opened it. He had two choices. He could either go along and be enslaved. Eventually he would become strong enough to escape, so that wouldn't be so bad. The other choice was start a fight and be killed.

   To commit such a suicide was the action of a weakling, and he was no such person. The prince scowled once more and walked out of the cell.

   Ryouko looked at him. " Good choice."

   She then turned heel, letting him follow. He finally saw a silver sliding door a little bit ahead of him, but he never reached it. He too was knocked out, and he knew no more.  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Owari

   That was a whole page and half longer! Yay!!! I liked the way it turned out. I hope you did too. R/R please!?!


	5. Alone

Reikoku no Kizuna 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author Notes: I finally got this out! I'm such a lazy bum… Well, some reviewers asked for longer chapters, and I'll be glad to give them if I can. I'll try. Thanks for being patient and reading!

   Burning. Her wrists were burning. They had been for am hour now. That was the least of her worries now. Her eye throbbed and her legs felt like jello.

   " I SAID SPEAK WENCH!!!!"

   Now she could add her cheek to the list of hurts.

   "I will not be some whore to anyone, let alone your master."

   Her eyes were determined, yet her glare lost conviction when one looked at her black eye. ~It's not as bad as it could be, I guess. They're trying to make sure their toys aren't too damaged. ~ She sneered. Who did they think they were enslaving her!?!

   Suddenly her chin was in her captor's grasp. His scaly fingers chilled her, as well as his reptilian eyes. Those very eyes were studying her now.

"You don't want to pledge your loyalty do you? Well, since we can't break that beautiful skin of yours, I suppose I'll just have to break your mind instead."

   A rip was heard as he made his point clear.

"Don't you touch me you bastard!!" Her cries, however, were futile. Her rapist was no weakling afterall.

Shoes.

Socks.

Shorts.

Shirt.

Bra.

Underwear.

   They all came off. Nude to the world, and vulnerable to her captor, Bulma's defiance quickly left her.

   The hands on her were not familiar, yet they touched her so. The tongue that slithered upon her was sickening. The creature that gripped her was brutal. The monster inside of her was cruel. Her lips, bruised by lust, bled from her biting them in pain. 

And her screams…were useless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

   Bulma's chest heaved with sobs. Her eyes were unfocused and puffy from crying. Her hands were numb do to her rope restraints, which held her up. Her head ached from all the times it was roughly banged against the wall behind her. Her legs barely held her, and sported bruises of their own. Her body felt dirty, and she felt sick.

~I want to go home. ~

   She glanced at the creature in front of her. After his activities, the heathen had gone to sleep. She spat on him.

   It was then that a red eye opened.

   "It seems you haven't learned your place yet. I guess we'll have to start over…"

   It was then that she screamed. It was a tortured and bloodcurdling scream. Surely someone would save her? Surely she was not…alone…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owari

How was that? I know it was short, but I really tried. I think the shortness was effective in this chapter though, don't you? Well, I hope you read and review! Thanks for all who do! C'ya next chapter!!!


	6. Damaged

Reikoku no Kizuna 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Author Notes: I know it's tiring, but my updates on this particular fic will be slow. I have what I want to happen written down, but I still have to write it. Also, I'm sorry, but my chapters will be short. That's the only way I can assure you an update. I am currently updating a GW fic every two to three days, so that kind of saps my writing energy. Since that fic is the one getting all the reviews right now, it is top priority. I DO want to finish this fic though, so that makes this important too. You'll just have to be patient with me.

   I can't wait until summer. I know I will definitely be able to write more then! Until then, you have my apologies and thanks for the support.

   Was that a scream he had just heard? It was horrible. He didn't even want to think of what was happening to the carrier of the voice.

~I should be thinking of my condition. I'm not so great myself.~

   His ribs hurt. He could only see out of one eye. All he could taste was copper. The cause of all this was right in front of him.

"Swear your allegiance Boy!"

"NO!"

   Dad would never bow to this scum…

   The breath left him as he was viciously kicked in the stomach. As he gasped for air, Vegeta's words rang through his mind.

"Do not linger in the past or you'll become a part of it. Your Father will not save you this time. He doesn't know where we are, and if he did, he wouldn't be able to get here. Know this and get stronger…"

   It can't be true. Daddy always comes. But…Mr. Vegeta's right. How would he get here?

"NO!"

"Shut up brat. I haven't even begun the torture yet.

He grabbed Gohan's hair and roughly pulled his face up. The heat of his breath nearly overpowered Gohan's senses. (Imagine a hair dryer pointed directly in your face at full blast times two.) He squinted his one eye.

   " Hehe, now for the fun part."

   The purple creature released the weakened Gohan from his bonds. Dropping him to the floor, the creature climbed on top of him. Savagely, he ripped the child's clothes off. Quickly he pushed the boy onto his stomach and took him.

   Gohan cried out.

"Shut up!"

   Sadistically, he took him. Pounding into Gohan ruthlessly. Cruelly, he laughed at the child.

~ No. NO! This isn't happening! What is he doing!?! It hurts! Why won't he stop? Stop it! STOP!~

"STOP!!!"

    The creature grunted as it came close to release. 

"That's it brat. Struggle just like that. Just a bit longer. Nnnn…"

Something within Gohan broke.

" No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

    The creature was no more, for it had been incinerated by the pure energy dispelled by Gohan. Eyes white with rage and pain, Gohan saw nothing. He only felt. The pure emotion, rage, and shame coursed through him. Though the soldier was dead, the deed was done.

   Gohan's spirit was broken…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Owari

   I think that was a little bit longer. I hope you liked it. This story will be getting darker as I go. If you're offended by what I wrote, I'm sorry. 

   Please read and review!


End file.
